Just Another Day
by dark-kisses-xo
Summary: This is just another regular day for Tori and the rest of The Outsiders. One-shot


**Well, I finished reading The Outsiders and watched the movie, and I have to say that... I LOVE IT! lol I've always thought of what would it be like if a girl was part of the group and so I decided to add my own character.**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW: Tori is 18, Devin is 17 and Mike is 16.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was finally settling down. It had been a long day for Tori working at the Bowen Lounge and since there weren't that many people coming in today, her boss decided to give her the rest of the day off. Now all she was doing was waiting for her ride home, if he actually arrived in his car this time.

She impatiently stepped outside... as usual he was always late.

"You know what, I'll just walk home," she said to herself as she started walking around a corner.

"This is so typical of him, he's probably getting drunk somewhere", she sighed.

As she turned another corner, someone grabbed her from behind, putting a hand over her mouth and pulling a switchblade out from his pocket. At first she was scared to death but then she recognized the blade, and her wide-eyed expression turned into an annoyed expression. It was non other than Two-Bit, who was laughing his ass off. She slipped out of his grip and turned around to face him, cocking her eyebrows at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You cant just walk up from behind and pull a switchblade on me!" She yelled.

Two-bit who was trying hard to hold his laugh, shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't gonna do nothing," he said with a grin.

"Anyways, where were you?" She asked as she started walking with him.

"I don't know, maybe you should go back to what you said about me getting drunk somewhere." He said mocking her. "Besides, I didn't know, you were getting out early. Lay off me, will ya'."

"Well sorry..." she said rolling her eyes.

It has always been like this between the two. They had a nice time joking with each other and what not. That's why Two-Bit liked hanging out with Tori, well not just Two-Bit but the rest of the gang, too. They would always describe her as funny girl, who can be serious when she wants to be. She is also one of the toughest girl they know. She would defend them as if they were her own brothers. She even fought a drunken Soc once when he was threating her with a switchblade. Tori was the only girl in the group and she was as tough as the guys.

They arrived at Tori's house where she had been living with her brothers. After her parents died in a car crash, she and her brothers had to help each other out. Every night before she would go to bed, she would think about them and how much better her life would be with them. On her most stressful days she would cry, cry herself to sleep. And as the oldest of the three of them, she has a lot of the responsibility

"So, are you coming over to Derry's," he asked.

"No, I cant I have to make dinner for my brothers. I'll go later, if I have time ." She said as she unlocked the front door.

"Why cant you just come now, I m sure your brothers would survive a day without food." He said joking around.

"Yeah... I cant do that," she said with a chuckle. "Bye Two-bit." She finally stepped into her house.

It was dark in there, it took her a while before she could reach the light switch and turn on the lights. It was like she forgot the way around the house. She found her brother, Mike, asleep on the couch. He would always fall asleep after working at the Dx gas station. She never wakes him up though because she loves messing with him during his sleep. Once she put ice down his shirt, but she had a good reason for it, too. That day he wouldn't wake up to go to work and she had to get lazy ass up someway. She kinda saved him though, if he didn't go then either Steve or Sodapop would come looking for him. It wouldn't have been pleasant if both of them came in and woke his lazy self up.

She decided to leave him alone this time, he had been there all morning. He deserves his rest. She walked into the kitchen and quickly got the ingredients to make rice with beans and chicken. She put all the pots on the stove and went to her room. It was another boring night as usual, Mike was asleep and Devin was still at work. Usually it was loud in there, Mike and Devin were always wrestling with each other and everyone was always joking around. Everything just seemed to die in this house.

She went into her room and layed down on the bed. She pulled a magazine out, but soon lost interest as she has read it a hundred times now. She sighed and and made her way to her vanity mirror and started admiring her features. It always reminded her on how much she looked like her mother. Her brown wavy hair that came down to her shoulders and her brownish grey eyes; just everything about herself reminded her of her mother.

She stepped back from the mirror and headed to the kitchen to check on the food. It still needed about twenty minutes before it was ready to be served. Tori decided to kill time by taking a walk around the town.

Tonight was really nice, this time; there was a nice cool breeze passing through, it just felt right. Tori passed by a couple of friends but only waved hi, she didn't feel like talking. She thought of maybe going to the bar that Devin had worked at, just to see how he was doing, but decided against it. There was always some type of drama in there and someone would always drag you in. There wasn't that much time anyway. The walk around town was really nice for Tori, it kept her mind off of things.

She made her way back home and this time Mike was awake.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," She said with a smirk forming on her face.

"Shut up, I needed some sleep," he said in a low voice.

"Some one's a bit cranky," She said joking.

It was funny when he was all cranky from a sleep, everyone loved cracking jokes at him.

He stepped into the kitchen and got a cup of cold water while Tori started setting up the table with plates and cups.

"Has Devin come back yet?" He asked.

"No he hasn't, why?" Tori said as she put the rice in a big bowl and put it on the dining table.

"Its nothing... I'll just call him then" Mike said as he walked over to the phone and called the bar that Devin is working in.

Tori continued to put the food on the table, she hadn't noticed who just walked in.

Devin came behind Tori and gave her a tight bear hug, knocking the air out of her. Tori slapped him slightly on the cheek.

"This is what I get for hugging someone?" He said holding his cheek.

"I told you to never hug me like that, I could barely breath." She said holding her chest.

He apologized as usual, but he knew that Tori loved it. She loved how he always lighten upped the mood. Mike sneaked up from behind and put Devin in a headlock.

"You still owe me some money, man, you better give it to me, or else." Mike threatened.

"Or else what?" Devin said as he tried to escape Mike's hold.

"Or else... I'll squeeze harder...and I'll make your eyes pop out of your head" Mike said while dropping to the floor with Devin.

"Hey you guys, not in the kitchen," Tori yelled.

They ignored her, oh... how much that annoyed her. She stepped on them as she walked to the sink. They both yelled out in pain and Mike finally let go of Devin. She started laughing at them, it was her way of saying, "I told you guys to stop."

They both got up from the floor and sat at the dining table, Tori sat down as well.

"So, does anyone wants to say a prayer?" She said laughing.

"No, we're hungry!" Mike said.

"Ok, cool it down, man," She said mocking his expression.

After dinner, Tori thought about going over to hang out with the gang but to her surprise, she got a phone call from Sodapop saying that they were coming over instead. Of course she never minded them coming over; she'd always loved company. She always kept the door unlocked, too. Like Darry, she let it open just in case anyone didn't have some place to sleep at or were hiding from the police.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Steve, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny. They all came in like it was wild party or something, well everyone except Johnny. Sodapop jumped on the couch and started watching TV; Two-Bit and Steve barged into the kitchen and right away looked through the refrigerator, taking out everything Tori had in there; Dally was messing with Tori like he would do most of the time and Johnny just stood by the couch watching the television. This happened every time they would come over. They would come in like wild animals and eat everything from the fridge. Tori always tried controlling them, but it had never worked.

"So Tori, I guess this is really where you belong, huh?" Dally said with a small chuckle.

"Where?" Tori asked knowing what he was going to say.

"In the kitchen!" He said laughing uncontrollably.

"What? Where the the knives are kept? Works for me," Tori said with a smirk as his laughing stopped completely. Everyone in the room chuckled as she finally finished washing the dishes.

"Damn, I turn my back for a minute and you fat asses eat everything." She said annoyed.

"Your fault for letting us come here, in the first place." Steve said with a mouthful of food.

"You guys better clean up," she said as everyone chuckled. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She knew that they wouldn't clean up at all.

"Hey guys, you should come and see this!" Sodapop called.

Everyone rushed over to see what was going on in the news. Tori didn't bother going over, instead she started cleaning up the mess the boys had made. Johnny walked slowly walked away from the others and made his way to the kitchen. She barely noticed when Johnny walked in, he was always quiet and sometimes they would forget that he was even with them. But everyone understood why he was like that and always supported him during those rough times.

"Hey Tori," He said quietly.

"Hey Johnny, whats up?" Tori said

"..Nothin' just wanted to say hi," Johnny said as he stated walking back to the living room. Tori raised her eyebrows at him.

"Johnny.." she said as he turned around. She suspecting that something was wrong, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well...kinda...yeah," he said quietly.

"Well... what is it? You know I'll help you with anything."

"I'm sick of my parents, all they do is beat me...but I guess you already know that." Everyone knew how he felt about his parents, he didn't have to tell anybody, they just knew.

"I'm sick of sleeping in the lot. I'm just getting tired of everything, you know? I feel like I have nothing to live for... I just feel like no one loves me..."

"Johnny don't say that.."

"You know its true!" He quickly interrupted.

"Johnny, calm down, ok? It may be true that your parents dont...well...you know but that doesn't mean everyone hates you. You know the we care about you, right?"

He just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"You know without you, we wouldn't get along," she said.

That was kinda both a lie and the truth. Johnny was the one that everyone cared about and got along with. He was like the pet of the gang.

"Yeah right..." he said not believing her.

"Listen Johnnycake, everyone here cares about you, I mean if we didn't then you probably wouldn't be hanging out with us, right now. Don't believe what your parents say about you, they may not care for you, but we do.

Johnny looked at the ground for a minute and looked up to Tori meeting her eyes.

"Well, thanks for that. It's been rough for me." He said quietly and he turned around and again made his way to the living room.

"Hey Johnny.." she said as he turned around to face her. "You could stay here for tonight."

He didn't say anything, he just nodded and finally made his way to the living room. Tori had always felt bad for him and it wasn't the first time they have had this conversation. He would always come to her for comfort or when he was having a rough day. It was either her or Ponyboy that he would come to talk to.

Tori smiled a little as she made her way to the couch. She watched the interesting news on the TV. It was funny how everyone around her was so into the reports. They probably wouldn't notice if some person just barged into my house with a heater. Tori continued watching, it was just another normal day for her and rest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my fanfic. **

**Please leave me reviews. **

**I'm also thinking about doing more of these, with Tori in it. **


End file.
